


Something okay

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius was many things to Eponine, and many things in general. And then he was even more things now: drunk and much more touchy-feely than usual, what was especially hard to handle because of Eponine’s own slightly intoxicated state.</p><p>So he was drunk, he was touchy-feely and he was <i>kissing Eponine’s hair</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something okay

Marius was many things to Eponine, and many things in general. And then he was even more things now: drunk and much more touchy-feely than usual, what was especially hard to handle because of Eponine’s own slightly intoxicated state.

So he was drunk, he was touchy-feely and he was  _kissing Eponine’s hair_.

Eponine was torn between moving closer (as close as it was only possible, flush against him; damn, she wouldn’t mind completely mingling with him into one inseparable Eponine-Marius sort of person and maybe she really shouldn’t have had quite so much to drink after all) and elbowing him in the stomach. And her elbows, pointy as they were, were one of her many dangerous weapons of choice.

She hung in that point of indecision, chagrined and suffering, while Marius stroked her shoulder, twirled her hair around his fingers and kissed the dark strands, his lips so close to her ear, so very close that if she leaned in—

She would have, without a second thought, because they were  _drunk_ , she could sway in his direction and no one would think twice about it if Marius’ lips accidentally brushed the shell of her ear. She could live through that memory for  _months_  to come. She would’ve done it, instead of staying frozen like that, she  _would_  — if not for Cosette staring at her from across the table.

Now that was a fucking awkward situation if she ever was in one.

Cosette’d surprised them all a long time ago with how much she could drink without making a fool out of herself. It was a skill, and Eponine was much aware of it. Everyone could drink, but not everyone could do it the right way. Cosette was almost as knowledgeable in the secrets of drinking as Eponine. (And Grantaire, of course, only he rarely put his knowledge into use that’d result in any sort of finesse in the way he was drinking.)

Cosette was all about finesse. Even this evening, she drank enough to not seem too careful – unlike Jehan, who cautiously eyed every bottle of beer as if it was about to fight him if he decided to drink it – and yet she didn’t seem to be even tipsy, sitting relaxed but steadily on her chair, her cheeks flushed and eyes a bit brighter than usual.

And she was staring at her boyfriend kissing other girl’s hair.

Marius started it with her watching and continued it with her watching and Cosette didn’t look bothered at all — and Eponine was cursing her and cursing Marius, and cursing herself for being completely unable to do anything but sit and allow this sweet torture to go on.

Her unresponsiveness, so unlike her, finally got noticed by Marius, who let go of her hair and rested his chin on the back of his hand — which was still resolutely placed on Eponine’s shoulder. It brought their faces much closer than Eponine was comfortable with, considering the circumstances.

“Why’re you so sad, ‘ponine?” he said, his warm breath hot right against her ear, and that finally did it. With a barely visible shiver she broke from her stillness and pushed his face away, trying not to register the feeling of his skin on hers, of his damp lips against the palm of her hand.

“I need a drink,” she not-replied, deciding to take advantage of the fact that she could finally move and make a quick escape from the too-narrow couch, Marius’ lips and Cosette’s inscrutable gaze.

Still, she hesitated before moving away; there was a big part of her that wanted her to stay, bask in Marius’ warmth and stupid touches that were steadily crossing the line of friendship into a deliciously new territory. Of course those few seconds were all it took to prevent her from saving herself, for as soon as she made up her mind, there was a warm body pushing at her from the other side. Before she realized what exactly was going on, Cosette managed to fit herself next to her on the couch, forcing her closer against Marius.

Eponine spared a moment to wonder just how quickly Cosette could move if she wanted to, and to curse herself again (it seemed to become a theme of the evening) for being too invested in Marius to notice.

“I brought you a drink.” Cosette slid the glass on the table closer to Eponine and— okay, where and when did she take that from?

Marius seemed to perk up when his girlfriend joined them, and reached over to put his hand on her knee; what resulted in him putting his arm around Eponine.

She was seriously starting to wonder whether it was a punishment or a reward of some sort.

“You’re getting awfully cozy here,” she managed dazedly, for the first time in forever having no idea what to do with herself. Cosette saved her from having to make a decision by putting her legs over Eponine’s lap and Eponine caught them on impulse to prevent them from sliding off.

Marius happily shifted closer, his hand sliding up Cosette’s leg towards her hip and, yes, okay, Eponine could totally do this and drive herself crazy thinking about it _later_ , without two of possibly the strangest people she’d ever met squishing her between them.

“Okay?” It was Cosette’s turn to sigh into her ear, apparently, and Eponine found herself going slack at the question. Just like that, her shoulders relaxed and she slumped down in her seat, causing both Marius and Cosette to shift a bit so she fitted between them a little better.

“Yeah,” she said unnecessarily, letting Cosette link their arms together.


End file.
